pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Psychic Mind of the League
Story Everyone is in their seats, watching Josie arrive on the battlefield. A man, Xander, walks onto the battlefield too. Referee: The battle between Josie and Xander is about to begin. Josie: Let's go Porygon2! Josie sends out Porygon2. Jon: Josie evolved her Porygon. Rotom-Dex: Let's see. Rotom-Dex scans Porygon2. Rotom-Dex: Porygon2, the Virtual Pokemon, and the evolved form of Porygon. Porygon2 is a pure Normal type. Even though it doesn't die in the vacuum of space, it can't move around very well in zero gravity. Rotom-Dex stops the scan. April: I wonder what Xander will do? Xander: Right, Lurantis! Xander sends out Lurantis. Rosa: A Lurantis. Nathan: I wonder what will happen here. Kyle: Only time will tell. Xander: Energy Ball! Lurantis uses Energy Ball and hits Porygon2. Jon: Nice start. Drake: Doesn't mean anything though. Tyler: Sometimes the first strike means everything. Josie: Ice Beam! Porygon2 uses Ice Beam but Lurantis dodges. Xander: Now, Brick Break! Lurantis then hits with Brick Break. Nate: Super effective. Constantine: I wonder how Josie will cope. Mary: Cope? Jon: I think what he means is how is Josie going to stop a fast Pokemon like Lurantis. Xander: Night Slash! Josie: Double Team! Lurantis moves towards Porygon2 using Night Slash, but Porygon 2 uses Double Team and Lurantis hits a fake. Rosa: That's a good strategy. Josie: Double Team! Porygon2 uses Double Team again. ''' Josie: Now, Ice Beam! '''Porygon2 hits Lurantis with Ice Beam. Jon: This is going better. Xander: Leaf Blade! Lurantis gets rid of the fakes with Leaf Blade and then hits Porygon2. Mary: And then its back to Route 1. Rosa: Give Josie more of a chance. Drake: It isn't looking good for Josie at the moment. Xander: Brick Break! Lurantis hits Porygon2 with Brick Break, but is close range. Josie: Hyper Beam! Porygon2 uses a powerful Hyper Beam, and knocks Lurantis into the battlefield. Referee: Lurantis is unable to battle. Xander returns Lurantis then sends out Passimian. Tyler: Who is that? Kyle: A Passimian. Constantine: A Fighting type. Xander: Now, Bulk Up! Passimian uses Bulk Up and increases its power. Josie: Psychic! Porygon2 uses Psychic on Passimian, keeping it still. Nathan With Passimian stuck, there isn't much Xander can do. Xander: Knock Off! Passimian is able to hit its foot on the floor, using Knock Off, causing Porygon2 to lose its focus. Xander: Brick Break. Passimian then hits Porygon2 with Brick Break, knocking Porygon2 out. Referee: Porygon2 is unable to battle. Josie: Great work Porygon2. Josie returns Porygon2. Josie: Now to use a strength. Josie sends out Oricorio. Oricorio is in her Pa'u Style. Nate: A Pa'u Style Oricorio, a Psychic and Flying type. Josie: Calm Mind! Oricorio uses Calm Mind and increases her special attack and defence. Nate: Good plan. Xander: Knock Off. Passimian hits Oricorio with Knock Off. April: Super effective. Josie: Revelation Dance! Oricorio hits Passimian with Revelation Dance, causing a lot of damage. Xander: Double-Edge! Passimian hits Oricorio with a few Double-Edge attacks, weakening Oricorio. Josie: Teeter Dance! Oricorio uses Teeter Dance towards Passimian, who dodges, but Oricorio tries again and hits, confusing Passimian. Xander: What?! Use Brick Break! Passimian is to confused and doesn't attack. Josie: Finish with Air Slash! Oricorio uses Air Slash and knocks Passimian out. Referee: Passimian is unable to battle. Oricorio then falls over. Referee: Oricorio is also unable to battle. Xander returns Passimian and Josie returns her Oricorio. Tyler: Oricorio took too much damage. Nate: Yeah. Jon: And now they both have one left. Josie: Right, Gothorita, let's go! Xander: Ursaring! Josie sends out Gothorita and Xander sends out Ursaring. Xander: Right, Charm! Ursaring uses Charm on Gothorita and lowers her attack. April: Attack's down. Tyler: But that's odd isn't it. Psychic types are all special attackers, pretty much. Gothorita then glows red. Jon: What? Rosa: Competitive. Nathan: Gothorita's special attack is raised a lot now. Josie: Calm Mind! Gothorita uses Calm Mind and increases her special attack and special defence. Xander: Playing the offensive game. Night Slash! Ursaring moves fast and hits Gothorita. Kyle: Super effective hit. Then Gothorita gets covered in blue light and evolves into Gothitelle. Josie: Awesome, now Gothitelle, use Thunderbolt! Gothitelle uses Thunderbolt on Ursaring and paralyses it. Nate: That's good and bad. Mary: Bad? Drake: Most Ursaring have the ability Guts. April: That boosts the users attack, doesn't it? Jon: Yeah. Josie: Psyshock! Gothitelle uses Psyshock towards Ursaring. Xander: Slash! Ursaring uses Slash and stops Psyshock and then hits Gothitelle. Josie: Psychic! Gothitelle uses Psychic and lifts Ursaring up and smashes it into the battlefield. Xander: Urgh. Shadow Claw! Ursaring tries to move but is paralysed. Josie: Thunderbolt! Gothitelle takes her chance and hits Ursaring. Xander: Shadow Claw! Ursaring is able to move this time and hits Gothitelle with Shadow Claw. Josie: Argh. Xander: Slash! Ursaring uses Slash towards Gothitelle, but Gothitelle dodges. Josie: Let's finish this up. Thunderbolt! Gothitelle uses a powerful Thunderbolt and hits Ursaring, knocking Ursaring out. Referee: Ursaring is unable to battle, Gothitelle wins. Josie wins the battle. The crowd cheers in an uproar. Later that day, everyone is in the middle of the plaza. Josie: So we have all progressed. Nate: Yeah. Now we are all in the top 64. Nathan: I wonder what will happen now. The screen freezes. Narrator: Josie's battle has finished the last battle in the top 128. Now everyone is looking forward to the top 64 round of battles. Major events *Josie's Porygon is revealed to have evolved into Porygon2. *Josie's Porygon2 is revealed to have learned Ice Beam. *Josie's Gothita is revealed to have evolved into Gothorita, and has Competitive for its ability. *Josie's Gothorita evolves into Gothitelle, and learns Thunderbolt. *Josie's Oricorio is revealed to have changed from Baile Style to Pa'u Style. *Josie's Oricorio is revealed to have learned Teeter Dance. Chcracters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Tyler Moor Constantine Kyle Winterman Josie Adams Nate Spencer Nathan Foster Rosa Jones Xander Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Josie * Gothorita → Gothitelle * Oricorio * Porygon2 Xander * Passimian * Lurantis * Ursaring Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes